


Our Happy Ending

by kyliemou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-24
Updated: 2004-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliemou/pseuds/kyliemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have the perfect ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Avril Lavigne’s “My Happy Ending” and reading an e-mail about the Prophecy when this idea popped in my head.

  
_“You were everything, everything that I wanted._   
_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it._   
_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away…”_   
**\- Avril Lavigne, “My Happy Ending.”**   


“Draco, tell me how it ends.” 

“I don’t know, Harry, I don’t know…”

\- - - -

_“AVADA KEDAVRA!”_

_Silence._

_“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!”_

_The sound of a body being destroyed and dropping to the dirt echoes throughout the world._

_Silence._

_“It’s over, it’s over…”_

_Cheers erupt. Tears of joy were on everyone’s face. It was finally over. The voice of a bushy-haired woman tore through the clapping and cheers. She repeated the words of the prophecy._

_“Either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives.”_

_Silence._

_A tear slides down the dusty cheek of the hero, a smile appearing on his bloodied cracked lips._

_“For neither can live while the other survives…”_

_The sound of another body going limp and falling to the ground echoes throughout the world._

_Silence._

\- - - -

“Draco, tell me how the story ends.”

“I don’t know, Harry. I don’t know…”

“You know, Draco. Tell me!”

Here’s where Harry James Potter laid, dying in the arms of Draco Malfoy. This was something no one ever thought they would see, ever. Ron Weasley stood stunned, not understanding what was going on. Hermione Granger just smiled in understanding.

\- - - -

_Silence._

_The body laid on the floor and began to spasm violently as the pain surged throughout._

_The crowd, panting for air, circled around the hero, watching him fight for his last breaths. The image of their hero dying in front of them burned into their mind. They knew._

_“GET OUT OF THE WAY!”_

_A loud voice kept shouting at them. People were being shoved out of the way by an unknown cloaked person. They stepped aside, keeping their eyes on their hero. The unknown fell to his knees and cradled their hero in his arms. The shaking hand of the dying pushed the cloak back, revealing gold-colored hair._

_Gasps._

_“Draco…” their Hero said with a smile on his lips, happy to see him._

_“Shh, Harry. Save your strength.”_

_The hero just smiled, his eyes twinkling with unshed tears._

\- - - -

Ron wanted to yell at Malfoy to get away from Harry, but Hermione held him back. He looked at Hermione with disbelief, but she just smiled and nodded, as if she was telling him it was fine. He looked back at the two men, holding each other.

“Please, Draco. Tell me how the story ends.”

“I don’t know how the story ends, Harry. Please, just save your strength. You’ll be fine.”

“You know how it ends. You know. Please tell me.”

Draco buried his face into Harry’s messy black hair and inhaled in Harry’s scent, trying to remember it. He couldn’t smell Harry. He couldn’t smell him, and he was scared.

“Y-you fought with Voldemort, and killed him with the _Avada Kedavra_ curse. The war is over. Everyone is safe. They’re cheering and celebrating. They’re shouting your name. Can you hear them saying your name?”

“I-I can…”

“You’re alive and well. Everyone is coming to you, thanking you. They all want to shake your hand. Then they lift you up onto their shoulders, parading you about, showing the world the hero that saved them all. Can you see them smiling at you?”

“I can…”

“The Daily Prophet will write about you and your bravery. The Ministry of Magic will give you an award for saving them all and defeating the Dark Lord. You go up to accept the award in front of millions of wizards and witches. You look out into the crowd, and you find me standing there. Can you see me?”

“I can…”

“Then you disappear with me. We’ll go far, far away. Away from everyone. Only us together, making a new home. We will move to the countryside. Somewhere peaceful, with a great big house with a white picket fence.”

“Do we have a dog?”

“Yes, Harry. We have a dog. We'll name him Snuffles after your Godfather, Sirius. He looks like him too. He’s the best dog in the whole wide world. In the morning when you wake up, he’ll have your slippers in his mouth, and fetch you the newspaper.”

“Sounds like a great dog…”

“He is, he is. We will bicker day and night, but love each other forever. I will get down on my knee and ask you to marry me; and you accept?”

“I do.”

“We will get married in a big white church with all our family and friends. We will write our own vows, filled with words of love for each other. When the priest says ‘ _You may kiss the groom_ ’, I lean over and give you the kiss that we will share for the rest of our lives.”

“You were always such a great kisser and still are.”

“Thank you. So were you, and still are. I took your last name.

“Draco Malfoy-Potter.”

“That’s right Harry. You wanted a child and came to me about it. I agreed, and through some new medical advances, you were pregnant in a couple of months.”

“Is it a girl?”

“It’s a girl. She’s so beautiful. She has your beautiful green eyes.”

“She has your silky blond hair.”

“She has your Gryffindor bravery.”

“What’s her name, Drake?”

“Lily, after your mother. Can you see her?”

“I can…”

“We will live happily together with our dog and our beautiful daughter. We’re living the dream life, Harry.”

Then a voice spoke out.

“Ron and I will come to visit you, Harry. We’re still best friends after all these years, and we’re even best friends with Draco. I will teach your daughter all I know and read to her constantly,” said Hermione, struggling through the tears.

“And I’m teaching your daughter all about Quidditch,” said Ron, joining in. Harry and Draco were lovers, in secret. He understood finally.

“Then the letter will come for our beautiful Lily. She’s been accepted to Hogwarts. We see her to Platform 9 ¾ and cry as we say our goodbyes to her,” said Draco, continuing on with the story.

“What house did she get in?”

“Gryffindor, just like we both always knew. She is an amazing witch. She has the highest grades in Hogwarts, thanks to Hermione. She’s a seeker too, Harry. The best, thanks to Ron.”

“Will we grow old together, Draco?”

“Of course, Harry. We’ll grow old and wrinkly.”

“Not you Draco. You’re still beautiful and so young.”

“And so are you. We still love each other so much. We spend our days playing with Snuffles, being with our family and friends, and making love to each other every morning and night.”

“Hmmm”

“You will get to walk Lily down the aisle on her Wedding day. She married the perfect guy for her, and she will give us grandchildren.”

“How many?”

“Three- one girl, and two boys. She named the boys Siri and Remi. She named the girl Cissa after my mother. Siri and Remi have your hair, and Cissa has my hair. They all have your eyes. Can you see them?”

“I can… They’re beautiful.”

“Then we-”

“W-We die together, in each other’s arms. We’re still in love with each other like the very first day we fell in love with each other.”

“Yes, Harry. Our love will be forever. It will never die. Can you feel it?”

“I can…”

“See Harry? We have the perfect home, the perfect family, and the perfect friends. It’s our happy ending to a long, hard journey.”

“Our happy ending…”

“Yes, Harry. Our happy ending.”

“I love you, Draco Malfoy-Potter.”

“I love you too, Harry James Potter.”

Draco leaned in to taste those strawberry-colored lips. Their lips molded together as if they were one. Their tongues seeking out the warmth of each other. Their arms wrapped around each other, desperately trying to hold on as if they would fade away into nothing. Draco’s hands cupped Harry’s face and pressed his lips against Harry’s temple. With a sigh, Harry’s eyes fluttered close, never to open again.

  
_“So much for my happy ending…”_   
**\- Avril Lavigne, “My Happy Ending.”**   


**The End**. 


End file.
